Ophthalmic examination of the retina is a valuable diagnostic tool in the early stages detection of glaucoma, diabetes, cataracts and macular degeneration, among other conditions. It is recognised that the reliability of detection of both diabetic retinopathy and more general referable retinopathy is enhanced by the use of retinal photographs. At present, retinal photography is generally mydriatic, that is requires the use of drugs or drops to dilate the pupil of the eye, and involves the subject being seated at a quite specific location adjacent a table or other structure fitted with the camera equipment. These limitations apply equally to some retinal cameras described as “portable” but which are not portable in the sense that they are lightweight and can be easily brought to the subject.
It is an objection of the present invention to provide improvements that will allow retinal photography to be more user friendly for both subject and clinician, including preferably being adapted to non-mydriatic performance and preferably being truly portable.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.